


Lessons Learned 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lessons Learned 2

Clint has a murky past.  
Its full of blood shed.  
Of mistakes made.   
Of betrayal,   
And loss.  
It is horrific. 

Clint's past is a burden,   
To him.  
It always haunts him.  
It always is hanging over his shoulders.   
It causes him nightmares.

It has developed him,  
As a person.   
It's damaged him,  
Its made him prone to trust issues.  
It has hurt him.

It has taught him a lot.  
He has learned to survive.   
He has learned to watch his back.   
He has learned to be wary of people 

His past is behind him.  
He has moved on.  
But it still haunts him.  
He will never forget it.

He knows world,   
Isn't black or white.   
It is full of gray,  
Which is a mystery.


End file.
